Juegos
by Death Hime
Summary: El odio que lleva a la pasión...ChunjixL.Joe/Yaoi/TEEN TOP/Enjoy it!


**Juegos**

Hay ciertas actitudes que simplemente no soporto. En especial me desagrada lo que uno de mis compañeros se ha acostumbrado a hacer. Hablo de Chunji, es un mujeriego, se aprovecha de la inocencia y amor ciego de las nonas, por no decir que también hay chicos en sus redes.

Sin siquiera saber lo que es el amor, lo jura eternamente a un puñado de mujeres, prometiéndoles que son las únicas y quedando de llamarlas, cuando jamás lo hace.

Para él son una diversión, un pasatiempo, más de una vez lo he reñido por lo mismo, pero su actitud es la misma, es un maldito hipócrita mentiroso.

Su cuota son tres en un día con horarios, los días libres puede triplicarla, no entiendo cuan asqueroso puede ser.

Hoy es uno de esos días, libre. Al menos no tengo que soportarlo, a él ni a nadie. Estoy solo, los chicos han salido a cumplir con sus propios asuntos.

Mi descanso y soledad son interrumpidos por aquel a quien menos deseo ver ahora.

- ¿Donde están las nonas?- Lo saludo sarcásticamente.

- No tengo citas hoy, debo descansar de vez en cuando.- Responde sonriendo recostándose a mi lado.

El silencio a su lado me parece incomodo. Intento levantarme pero ya estoy siendo aprisionado por uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Donde vas?- Me pregunta reteniéndome.

- Por ahí.- Respondo sin tratar de liberarme.

- No me dejes.- Pide acercándose más a mi con su irresistible sonrisa.

Se acerca de a poco, más y más. Por alguna razón yo no soy capaz de moverme y a pesar que desearía correr me dejo besar incitándome a un juego que mi mente no quiere seguir, pero al que mi cuerpo solo se entrega.

- Quédate y juguemos un rato ¿si?- Me propone a lo que mi silencio no rechaza.

Sus manos abren mi camisa y comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, estremeciendo todo mi ser. Sé bien que esto no es bueno, pero no puedo evitarlo.

No recuerdo ya cuantas veces he dejado esto pasar, pero aún sabiendo lo repugnante que puede ser, no puedo evitar sucumbir ante él.

No resisto el contacto con su piel, me cuesta olvidar momentos como estos, en los que su pasión es liberada contra mi.

Adoro cuando siento su respiración acompasada junto a la mía, sentir sus brazos rodeándome, mis manos aferrándose a su torso, nuestros gemidos ahogándose en estas cuatro paredes, mis uñas rasguñando su espalda, su sonrisa llena de placer, dedicada solo a mi.

Sé bien que no soy el único, no tengo la menor idea de cuantos más han pasado por sus brazos, pero al sentirlo en mi todo deja de importarme, el solo hecho de ser suyo desvanece mi razón y vuelve polvo mis sentidos.

Y es lo que ocurre nuevamente. Mi favorito y el peor de los juegos se repite.

Se colocó sobre mi a medida que despojaba mi ropa, mientras yo me encargaba de la suya entre besos y mordidas. Sus manos avanzaron a la zona que bien conoce, y que bien él sabe hierve con su contacto.

- Te amo.- Suelta en un susurro mientras el movimiento de sus manos se vuelve más rápido.

Sé que es una mentira, parte de la simulación, el juego, por un rato será realidad, hasta que salga y todo sea como siempre. No evito gemir de placer y prometer amor a su nombre.

Me conoce como a su palma y yo a él. Tal vez por eso es que reconoce mi cuerpo y memoriza los momentos y lugares en las que simplemente sentirlo me enloquece, como yo conozco lo que puede desmoronarlo de un momento a otro y simplemente estremecerlo.

Y así es como va; de un momento a otro, en medio de la pasión, un conocido intruso se introduce en mi con suavidad y precaución, mientras mi captor me abraza y besa sosteniendo mi dolor, mientras se transforma en una extraña y placentera sensación.

Entonces las embestidas comienzan, aumentando gradualmente su intensidad, a medida que los gemidos también suben su volumen y el sudor brilla en nuestros cuerpos acoplados perfectamente.

Siento como irrumpe y rompe en mi interior, como las pasiones se desatan, no contengo mis gritos una y otra vez, él intenta contenerse sin lograrlo, entonces sus dientes se entierran en mi, yo solo me dejo hacer, hasta que como siempre llega el final de tan perfecto acto.

Me acaricia y me mira con ternura para luego abrazarme y tumbarse a mi lado. Me aferro a su pecho y lo beso, sus latidos son rápidos y su respiración agitada, me abraza con fuerza.

- Me gustaría jugar más seguido.- Suelto de repente.

- Claro. Será divertido siempre que quieras.- Responde.

Y así como tantas otras veces caí en sus redes, en su maldito juego, sin permitir que mi contrincante llegue a saber o solo imaginar lo que por mi parte oculta este pasatiempo.


End file.
